


Sins of the Father [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Ishvalan AU [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hohenheim POV, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Trisha Elric, Ishvalan Culture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, if someone doesn't cry listening to this the author and reader quit, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Hohenheim has been gone for fifteen years. It's time for him to go home - his wife is waiting for him.





	Sins of the Father [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of the Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775495) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Sins%20of%20the%20Father.mp3) | 56:59 | 39.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Ishvalan%20AU.m4b) | 2:14:02 | 63.9 MB  
  
### Music

ברכת הכהנים - סגיב כהן _The blessing of Aharon_ by Sagiv Cohen 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Thanks to Yue_ix for the cover art beta!


End file.
